


Drunk Tastes

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunk Bellamy Blake, F/M, Harry Potter References, Lion King (1994) References, WTF, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: “Holy shit, you’re hot.”She groaned in response. “ You’re my soulmate?”“Oh, well, the way it’s written on my wrist never sounded like that in my head…”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Soulmates [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167317
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Drunk Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> 5 in 9 days?? Is that the count? could have been 5 in 8 but I didn't want to overwhelm y'all with this hilarity or fight with the prequel. :P

Bellamy never got drunk. Or drank to excess but there was something about his break up with Gina, his non-soulmate, that shattered him. Utterly broke him because if he wasn’t worthy of _her_ then who the hell could he be worthy of? She was the best thing to have ever happened to his life, the light in the darkness that always encompassed him. If he wasn’t worthy of her, then who was he worthy of?

The question nagged him for days until Miller and Murphy dragged him out to a club with their significant others, not rubbing it in his face that they found their soulmates but it wasn’t out of spite or to rub it in his face that they had someone, they’re always together and Bellamy liked both Emori and Jackson so he didn’t really mind, just that pang in his chest whenever he saw them exchange a look or kiss. Bellamy wanted that but the more he drank the less it bothered him.

“There’s a girl staring at you,” Miller said as they were getting another round for the table they somehow snagged. In all the years they’d been going to the club they’d never gotten a table before and none of them were going to give it up tonight.

“Yeah, probably wants the table when we’re done,” Bellamy quipped as he finally got the bartender’s attention and rattled off their order.

“Dude, she’s hot.”

“Your version of hot is not the same as mine.”

“Dick,” Miller muttered but pressed on. “I’m serious, she’s prettier than Gina. Shit, I said her name.”

“She’s the furthest from Voldemort, you can say her name.”

“My man’s got jokes! You must be feeling better.”

“No, I’m definitely drunk. I got no worries for the rest of the day.”

“Lion King? This is bad. The worst I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah well, the Harry Potter reference should have given it away.”

“I’m still just shocked that you haven’t slept with ten girls since the break-up and that you haven’t even looked at the girl I was talking about a minute ago.”

The bartender brought their drink orders and Bellamy downed the extra shot he ordered and left it on the bar as he grabbed his, Emori, and Murphy’s drinks leaving Miller in charge of his and Jackson’s.

“Because Gina was real,” he yelled back to Miller who was right behind him as they fought through the crowd. “I didn’t know what love could be until I met her.”

“That’s total bullshit. You knew what love was and you chose not to do anything with it until she walked into your life. I love you man but I don’t see you settling down until your soulmate apparates in front of you and you’re smitten.”

“Really? More Harry Potter?” Bellamy asked as he dropped the drinks at the table and handed them to Murphy and Emori. Miller kisses Jackson as he did the same for his soulmate.

“What about Harry Potter?” Emori asked before taking a sip of her jack and coke.

“Bellamy compared Gina to Voldermort.”

“Incorrect. I said she wasn’t because Miller wouldn’t say her name but if we're comparing any of the girls I’ve slept with in the past to Voldermort, top choice be Echo.”

“He’s really drunk,” Murphy said with a suspicious smile.

“Yeah, we should probably cut him off,” Jackson added.

“I’m fine!” Bellamy downed half of his new vodka tonic. “I’m going to pee then maybe dance some of this alcohol off, I’m getting a little hot.”

Bellamy stormed off toward the bathroom, not thinking about the time he fingered Gina in the hallway where a line of women now stood in line, the one time she tried being adventurous and didn’t like it and never got there because she was too in her head about getting caught. He thought it was hilarious that the women’s room always had a line and the men’s room didn’t as he walked into the bathroom he came face to face with a petite blonde with too much makeup on but was downright gorgeous. He couldn’t stop his drunk mind from commenting.

“Holy _shit_ , you’re hot.”

She groaned in response. “ _You’re_ my soulmate?”

“Oh, well, the way it’s written on my wrist never sounded like that in my head…” he paused, trying to think about all the times he dreamed of her saying it and it wasn’t in the men’s bathroom of a dingy club in downtown Arkadia. “I figured the way you’d say it would be like _‘Damn!_ You’re my soulmate?’ Like you were so lucky I looked so good.”

“Oh, no…” she said as the door opened behind him and he knew it was Miller based on the aftershave he always wore.

“Wha—Oh, no? Why do you mean ‘on, no’? I’m a catch. This is my friend, Miller, he can tell you what a catch I am. Tell her.”

“I’m supposed to be getting married in the morning!”

“Ooh, yeah, okay. Now I can see why you’re upset. For a second I was rapidly losing confidence.”

Miller rolled his eyes. “Biggest ego _ever.”_

She smirked, “I’m Clarke.”

“Bellamy.”

“He’s very drunk,” Miller added and Bellamy elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow.”

“That’s my soulmate you’re smack talking me to.”

“Dude, you’re drunk. Go pee, I’ll get Clarke’s number for you and I’m taking you home, okay?”

Bellamy sighed, stumbling into a stall, the door barely closed behind him. “Probably shouldn’t have mixed tequila and vodka, huh?”

“Is he going to be okay?” He heard Clarke ask Miller and grunted. He was _fine!_

“Yeah, he’s a block away, he’ll walk it off and drink five coffees tomorrow and be fine. Don’t hold this against him, he’s kept his shit together for weeks and finally broke.”

“I get it. Just try to keep him from texting me for a while, I have an engagement to break and a lot of people to answer to because of this.”

“Just warning you, it’s only going to last twelve hours from when he wakes up and I’m being generous with that time.”

He heard her laugh again and it was glorious. Bellamy stumbled over his foot stepping back out the stall and just stared at her with Miller’s phone in her hand.

“ _Daymn,_ you’re _fine!”_

“He’s never said that before.”

Clarke smiled and stepped closer to Bellamy and leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Sober up, idiot,” she smiled and looked back at the phone in her hand before giving it back to Miller, Bellamy staring after her dumbfounded.

“A princess just kissed me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wash your hands, that’s nasty. We’re going home.”

“Who’s the princess?”

“Your soulmate. Fuck it, I’m not giving you her number until she has her shit settled now, I don’t trust you to respect her boundaries even after you sober up.”

“Did you see her? She’s perfect.”

“Yeah.” Miller rolled his eyes, dragging Bellamy out of the bathroom, his hands still wet. “Perfect for you.”

A year later, Bellamy woke up with blonde hair in his face.

“Morning, Princess,” he said once her hair was out of his face.

“Mm,” she groaned, rolling over and looking at him. “How did that nickname start?”

“I was drunk out of my mind, I remember the story Miller told me the next day but not what exactly happened. Though I have fragments of that night and I think I meant angel, you had this glow around your hair from the bathroom lighting and I just forgot the word. I like princess better, it’s fitting.”

“Haha, the silver spoon joke again.”

“Yes and no, you know I love to pamper the people I love, being one of them yourself, so it shouldn’t surprise you that it’s just another ‘I love you.’”

“You love me?” Clarke smiled, still a little sleepy and Bellamy wished all of his mornings could start just like this.

“You can’t be surprised about that. I was made for you.”

“And I for you. I love you too.”


End file.
